In an active-matrix organic electroluminescence (EL) display, a thin-film transistor (TFT) is provided at each crosspoint between scanning lines and data lines, and a capacitor element and the gate of a drive transistor are connected to the TFT. In addition, the TFT is turned ON through a selected scanning line so as to input a data signal from a data line to the drive transistor and the capacitor element, and the light-emission timing of an organic EL element is controlled by the drive transistor and the capacitor element. Here, the more complex the configuration of a pixel circuit including the TFT, capacitor element, drive transistor, and organic EL element becomes, or the more the number of light-emitting pixels increases, the more electrical problems such as short-circuiting or open-circuiting of circuit elements or wires occur in the manufacturing stage which requires microfabrication.
In response to this, a method for correcting a defective pixel after the forming of the circuit element and wires has been proposed. In Patent Literature 1, a non-overlapping portion, which is connected to all pixels and separated from other conductive parts and wires, is provided for correcting a defective pixel that has become a bright spot that is always emitting light due to a short circuit, etc., in the circuit element. By irradiating the non-overlapping portion of the defective pixel with a laser, the non-overlapping portion is cut-off. With this, transmission of electric signals to the defective pixel is blocked and, in addition, the defective pixel becomes a dark spot without being damaged by the laser irradiation.